Gene's Savior
by mindless-love
Summary: What if Gene hadn't died? What if he had been saved by a strange girl? GeneXOC tittle might change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I'm back with a new story about GeneXOC. Thank you to all of you who reviewed my first story I would like to thank...

Yewberry Noon

Sol

angelthatfell

ringosatou17

Thank you all so much for your support :D

Yume's POV

The wind blew my blonde hair all over the place as I found my way out of the graveyard which contained my parents' tombs.

As I was walking down the street of the isolated place, I noticed a black haired man walking in front of me.

He looked as if he was distracted because as he started to cross the street, he didn't seem to notice the car speeding his way.

I had to help him, I couldn't let a man die right in front of me. So I rushed forward and pushed him out of the way. He seemed shocked at first, but he soon himself and turned back to face me.

I thought that time had stopped, for there in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He seemed to realize that I was still there and he turned to me.

"Yes and it's all thanks to you. May I please have your name?" He replied. Kami-sama had I just saved an angel? His voice was as beautiful as he was.

"Yes, my name's Yume and yours is?" Yume asked.

"My name is Eugene, but you fair lady can call me Gene" Gene replied teasingly.

I knew I was blushing as well a I knew that he was teasing me. I had just saved this man and he was already joking around? I was about to say something else, when the sound of a car's screeching wheels reached my ears.

Cliffhanger? Ugh this was soooo hard to write. Gene's a little OOC right? It's just so hard to make him act like he would act in the anime, considering the fact that he's always trying to act like Naru in Mai's dreams. Please if you could be so kind of suggesting a tittle for this story I would be most grateful. Anyways Reviews? Please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry guys! I didn't have internet ( I still don't) but I managed to update the story and to reward you guys for waiting I'm giving you 2 more chapters :D

Yume's POV

As I turned around, I saw the car that tried to run over Gene coming back around.

"Wow you really pissed them off didn't you?" I asked as we turned over to run.

"Nah they're probably just jealous of my looks" Gene said and winked at me. 'How can he be this calm when we're being chased by a mad woman/man?' I thought.

We finally lost the car and we found ourselves in a forest. "I noticed you have an accent. Are you not from here?" Gene asked me while he dusted off his clothes. "That is correct. Japanese is not my first language and I'm not japanese either" I replied confused as to why I was even talking with a stranger, who nearly got me killed.

"Oh, well then may I know where you are from?" Gene asked as he eyed me curiously.

"I am Puertorican but I've lived on Japan for 4 years now" I replied as I looked away from Gene's gaze as it was making me feel self-conscious.

"Hmm exotic..." Gene replied making me blush fiercely. "Um... Gene where are you heading now?"

I asked to change the subject. "I'm heading to the hotel I'm staying at." Gene replied as he looked at the horizon.

"Are you not from here?" I asked curiously. "I am from here but I'm living in England"

"Gene do you trust me?" I asked and Gene turned to look at me with a shocked expression on his face. "I believe so since you saved my life" Gene replied with a smirk on his face. "Then close your eyes" Gene closed his eyes and I used my powers to transport Gene back to his hotel room.

Reviews?

The next chappie will be on Gene's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Gene's POV

As I opened my eyes I found myself back in my hotel room. 'Was this all a dream?' I asked to myself. I walked around and saw that there was a letter on my desk that was not there before. The letter read...

"_Thanks for trusting me Gene. I know we will meet again but first you should tell Oliver you're fine and alive ;)_

_Yume" _

So it wasn't a dream, and how did she know about my brother Oliver? This girl is truly a mystery...

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Oliver.

"Gene? You're alive?" Oliver asked sounding shocked.

"Well hello to you too brother. And yes I'm fine. I was saved by a beautiful and mysterious goddess."

I replied as I remembered Yume.

"Gene stay where you are, Lin and I are going to Japan since you cannot be alone without getting yourself into trouble." Oliver replied.

I know very short but hey at least I updated the story... Reviews?


End file.
